redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Um... I hope you backed up your Martin the Warrior story parts because LordTBT deleted them already, oh wait nvm, I have up to Chapter 32 backed up on my flashdrive. I hope you have Chapter 33 and beyond backed up then Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Er... Just one prob, Shieldmaiden. I don't have an email. But... :Go on the fun trivia web site. : pick a team. :search for redwall warriors. I'm Zann03. Go onthetloleammlolessalolgebololard. :lolMakelolanewloltopilolclolcalleloldredlolwallwloliki. Post it there. The code is quite simple. You'll just need a pen, patience and a search engine and paper. I hope there won't be edit conflict... Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, you have to join it. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, new family tree-Ligamentas. So Emerlis as found, and she was named Emerlis Mauran Fenna Ligamenta. Fenna and Mauran both adopted her as sisters. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 07:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) OK Lord TBT said we didn't have to move A Swordmaid's Journey to a blog. We can leave it where it is.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) actually, he didn't have a javelin, he had a lance. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) hi! d'ye know what happened to all the talk pages for the fan fic stories? My fan fic's disappeared, and i can't find the one for mtw11 part 4. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) did you see any talk pages for the fan fic? it might just be my computer 'cause my sis ruined it. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ok yeah, my stupid sister probably gave me a virus. >:/ --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:16, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Have You got the message? I'll just go check. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, fine! Go to the Funtrivia website. Create a profile, then set up at team. Search for "Redwall Warriors" and join. Message boards, make a topis called Redwall Wiki or Redwall or RW or something like that. Put the password there. PS I am Zann03. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) If you've seen my new Family tree, then Emerlis is the unnamed one. A example story for her user page, you don't have to follow it... "My name is Emerlis Ligamenta. I am a squirrel. My full name is Emerlis Mauran Fenna Ligamenta, because Mauran Axestripe and Fenna Galedeep found me in a forest, and they became my adopting sisters. (Yes I know, it doesn't work out because by the time I was born, you were long dead, but hey, aren't we talking to each other?) I am ten seasons younger than them (see above), and now Mauran has gone to Salamandastron to be Badger Lady, while Fenna (insert something here). I am known to be both a chatterbox like Fenna, though I do have a quiet side like Mauran. (insert more info here)" Yeah. There's the story. They only knew she was a Ligamenta because they had seen her with the other Ligamentas, her parents couldn't think up a name and her speech (like Silent Sam) was a little delayed. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ignore the topic-making on the instructions. I'll do it meself. PS Look at all me quizzes! I've done about five on Redwall. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Just make Emerlis first.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Videos Hey I have some videos on my user page I think you will like. Just go there watch make some popcorn and then tell me what you think!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 18:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) If you Haven't already, ask LTBT whether it's better to make Emerlis or just keep it off blog. PS Can you please join? The team is a little stale. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:19, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Roll up, Roll up! Come one, come all, visit the Funtrivia website and play and make quizzes about almost anything! Join the Redwall Warriors, the team for Redwall fans and anyone else! We'll take anyone! Make quizzes! Play quizzes!Chat to each other on the chat boards! So roll up! Roll up! For Funtrivia! (Sorry Shieldmaiden, it's just that almost everyone looks at and edits this page.) Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I wanna be alerted for updates.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Shieldmaiden! I thought we were doing a story together! We just have to wait until Lord TBT gives his answer. Oh yeah, and that's fine. Prard's joined as well. And someone called Redwall11. I'm so sorry. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:41, 7 February 2009 (UTC) oh tell me when you start! I'D LOVE TO READ IT. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Why don't we do two seperate stories as well as doing Veil's Legacy or whatever it's going to be called. We'll start off our own, then we'll do our joint story. I'll tell you when we can start. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Er, well I've asked LTBT whether it's better to make Emerlis or just make it and don't put it in the blog. I'll go check and see whether he's answered. I don't know how were going to get the password across without FT. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Emerlis Ligamenta. I'll put in on your newest one. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Return to Noonvale Funny thing is, I was thinking of writing a fanon called "Return to Noonvale". I'm not kidding! It was going to be about Noonvale being discovered by vermin, and a much older Brome seeking Martin at Redwall and bringing him to Noonvale to free the captured beasts. Oh well... Skarlath Hey Update on Fren's Quest! ---Frentiza the ferret I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 13:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I got your message. You can delete it now. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Plus, I've made the link, and moved it to the link. Was that correct? Because, of course, when I click Discussion from my user page it goes to the archive, so all I did was rename it. Help, please! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Nightmoon was updated a while ago, I just forgot to tell you. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 12:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ummm hi. i don't get how to archive my talk page. when i click on the talk thingy for mine's it turns out to be the old one. could you help me? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 23:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Exactly whats happening to me! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna make Emerlis now. I got the password you changed it to. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya, I'm going to make Veil's Legacy soon. Emerlis Ligamenta 01:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Veil's Legacy Take a look at Veil's Legacy. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you or anyone one else who is interested check out my fanfic I'm writing.It's called 'The Conquest' and it's on my blog. Let me know what you think. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm wait... kroova and shogg never known each other until in triss and shogg escaped. i don't get it. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) oh! right! ok. when are you gonna update mtw? well duh! all your stories are soooooo gooooood!!! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) hmmm ok. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm It CANNOT be keyla, or gammage! If it is then...then...I'll kill you...somehow... --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) yeah that's the problem...--ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) what do you mean by "martin and tullgrew practically would be dead"? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Return to Noonvale.. not there? I can't seem to find Return to Noonvale anywhere... Was it deleted for some reason? --Martin2 Speak! 04:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It was Muskfur, true name Tayna Barkdog. Queen Harrinda or whatever the captain's name was. Nooooo! I've fergotten the old password! Oh, right. Now I remeber. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Rw or D? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Uh oh! The prob about blogs. Um, go on to the Non-Essay version, then I'll copy and paste yhe stuff onto it. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) srry ben bzy cant update in school can i?--Dannflow Talk! 07:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) if u want I have done a bit only about 125 words but I can put up of a brain teser woyld u like tat?--Dannflow Talk! 19:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa Hold on a sec. Three mice. Three badgers? Huh? I still dont get it. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Um... Ok. Well Eulalia had three badgers once. Was there any other time? Please just tell me. =D Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:15, 9 February 2009 (UTC) So... Er...sorry. But how does that tie in? =] Sorry. I'm kinda slow at this stuff. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Uh... Nooooooooooooooooo! Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Soooo... I dont know how LoL and this story relate. They were like, a ton of time appart. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Gasp! Was youknowwho related to youknowwho? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) hey umm will you help me with the archive thingy? All my messages keep going to the old one for some reason. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ok thanks for helping. and, AWESOME STORIES!!!!!! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) About my syory Feel free to edit what you think needs editing, but PLEASE don't change any of the story! If there is anything that I would like to change back after you edit it then I will. Let me know what you think needs editing. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Okay I promise to update Fren's Quest and Avenger, but I'm only available to type more on weekends. Stay tuned! --Frentiza the ferret I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 18:49, 10 February 2009 (UTC) little update little up date--Dannflow Talk! 19:06, 10 February 2009 (UTC) 125 words im gona get in trouble for this im updateing in shcool time Yo, Fenna! I'm gonna update Veil's Legacy now. I'm going to finish the first chapter, then you can do the next chapter. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:21, 11 February 2009 (UTC) You do the battle, then in the second chapter (Don't ferget to calll it Chapter 2: Whateveryouwannacallithere!) Tiria and Leatho and Kolun get slung into Deeplough, but they survive. We'll do the burnin' down o' the slave thing in the third or fourth chapter, there needs to be time for the slave thingummy's to be built. I'll turn into Mauran now. Emerlis Ligamenta 05:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) well here's a stupid suggestion, Fwoggle (I think that's his name) Follows Denya just like in Salamandastron, when dumble follows thrugg. yeah i know, stupid. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Update for User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy. You know, there are so many fires here, and when there was a fire in my suburb I half freaked out until we realised it was a mere grass fire. Emerlis Ligamenta 06:44, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You alot Thank you for the tips. I forgot that you can't edit someone else's blog. I made some changes to my story 'The Conquest'. Let me know what you think. Wild Doogy Plumm Update Alert! On The Land of Eternal Ice. I'm gonna introduce one of the new species soon! (Hint: It's BIG!) Verminfate 20:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) huh? saw what? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well, That dude thought it was Redblade, who he adored. And Redblade is the weasel who is the father of the stillborn. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) And they decided to let her be, disgrace herself for a little bit longer. And then after that to weigh her down. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Plans A note to others: Do not read what is not meant for you! Fenna Galedeep, read on. So Vorantalan, the weasel, is more commonly known as Voran, or even Vor. And Tayna is Muskfur. Voran seems to be goin the way of Veil and Orkwil (who wasn't even born yet). Oh yeah, and Voran is looked after Banya and Dangero, who somehow ended up at Redwall. Emerlis Ligamenta 08:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Help! Some may have heard or read my Fan Fic "The Storm". I need help deciding what species the main villian will be. Anyone who has ideas post them on my talk page please. --Martin2 Speak! 16:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) A link I remember you posting a comment on your page about watchlisting "The Storm", so here's a link to it. "The Storm" --Martin2 Speak! 22:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nice! thanks! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) The babe weasel We haven't got up to them findin' him, coz Banya and Dangero haven't arrived at Redwall yet. But when he was found, he had a hammer clutched in his paw, and he always kept it with him. Let's call him Redrum Tellam, see if'n ye can guess why. Emerlis Ligamenta 23:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update on User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy Emerlis Ligamenta 00:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update "The Storm" A very major one, to, not in size but plot line significance. --Martin2 Speak! 00:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) High Queen Fiona Check out my story,"High Queen Fiona, Last Of The Marlfoxes!", but it's not done!--Fiona Fox ... Ok, ok, If I offended you sorry... Just don't quit your story or I'm just going to copy it onto my blog and continue on from there xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) You have knack that most others don't. Keep it up, BJ! Update on Nightmoon. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 01:41, 14 February 2009 (UTC) What do you mean, "I took your name?" BJ stands for Brian Jacques, you could very likely be the next Brian Jacques. Am I allowed to use your user name in Hollyfire's Tale? TY, Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 01:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) It's your turn. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Luck? I think not. Talent? I think yes. I'm doing one more fan-fic at the moment that's gonna be called, "The Swordmaiden". It's sequal is "The Swordmaiden's Shield", and the final book is, "The Last Stand of the Swordmaiden (you'll understand later). Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 01:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, :haven't read Triss yet. I'm reading Salamandastron right now, need to update my up. Get on when you can, I've started the story, look for it, it's called, "The Shieldmaiden." You'll like it, I have that feeling. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 02:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hey i've got a question. On My fan fic, should i continue it even though the ending has nothing to do with the title, or turn the end (when corriam gets healed and after that) into another fan fic? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI! (You know what that is right?) It's a short one though. :( Sorry! Verminfate 05:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) update put in a update about a week ago 125 word only just thought you guys might like to know about the missing eight ive been brian storming for along time now as im back ti school now come up with the top five things that will happen note there not in order.. *matthis finds out who has him and where his kids are *basil takes to blinky redwall *Ja mets the boss *blinky escapes *dannflow come in to help matthis *Ja's misson this will of couse take time been at school all week so done nothing NCEA is hard at the very minamin time I can do all of this in is two weeks(and then if I do this I will use up all my free time) the maxamin time the term as I can only wite in the weekendssat and sun spend all today (sat) brain storming any how plan to get one of these thing done tomoreo--Dannflow Talk! 07:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ere we go! Update on Fren's Quest! 'Taint much, but I don't ave much time to add to my stories nowadays. Oh well. Hope you like. ---Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 19:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Check your Emerlis Ligamenta thingy's talk page, if you don't, it's an update on the Shieldmaiden thingy. Kinda gruesome, though. Forever yours, SM, Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on the Shieldmaiden. I'm really bored, so I've decided to just keep updating!!!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Nightmoon. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 15:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale, it's getting really intresting! Especially the part about Pine and Hope! Ooh, suspense! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 18:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on TLOEI! You're gonna hate me for leaving you hanging like I did. ;) Verminfate 21:41, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on the Shieldmaiden. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:12, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Heh heh Nice song! Yet how many times must I tell ye, I told ye her name is Muskfur! PS can ye change the formation of my typings so it looks the same as yores? Emerlis Ligamenta 00:06, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Don't read this everybody. Shieldmaiden, read on. How about Triss is walking through Great Hall and she stops {as usual} in front of the TOMTW. Then Martin appears to her and tells her in a rhyme that her mom's alive and her help is needed at Peace Isle (though not quite like that). Meanwhile at Peace Ilse, Moonsong is really angry about Welfo and Bistot getting captured and comes up with a plan to save them. PoisonIvy questions Welfo and Bistort but gets no answers and puts them in the slave gallay.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah! And the slavers capture somebeast close to Triss.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:42, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, same here, everybody. Yeah, why not? It's your turn now. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:01, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Update On The Storm. --Martin2 Speak! 04:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Five thousand people stand up and clap... Bravo! Now do your other fan-fics, about face, at attenttttiiiiiiioooooonnnnnnn!!!!!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:18, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Update on User blog:Hollyfire53/The Shieldmaiden. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:45, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) No I don't know why but the same thing just happened to me:( I just reuploaded it and it worked the second time.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 17:34, 15 February 2009 (UTC) BTW, I just drew you a pic of Keyla and Tullgrew. I'm gonna put it on my user page.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 17:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Picture What type of file is it? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Tagg Quest is a great story and not a dead duck, but there is the plot conflict were in the book Taggerung, Rilflag was shot in the heart and killed Pictures are good! I like those pictures! Glamdring... Is that from LOTR? --Martin2 You wish audiance with the Hooded One? 02:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Update on TLOEI! Another chapter done and another danger coming! Verminfate 03:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Preview Picture preview: Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:18, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Update "The Storm" A death! Dun dun dun! --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 04:38, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Horrendous Harrinda! I drew a picture of Harrinda for Veil's Legacy. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Put one of my drawings with those pictures... unless my pic of you counts. You don't have to, just... Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:13, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I did a Paint pic of MTW. It's bad, but hey, I don't have a drawing tablet! Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Done I finished the previwed pic: heres a link Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) If you want to know.... I have always been good at drawing weapons. From bows to spears!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Well If I can remember how to put it on then you could see.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:56, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hooray! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:38, 16 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I like your Legend of Lleywen or whatever-his-name-is fan-fic. UPDATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THAT'S AN ORDER! MTWII Hey, SM! Actually I've already read most of your fanfic and I think it's awesome! I'm on Chapter 39. Great Job!Arrowtail 13:37, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Take a look at this: Yeah, it's bad, but how well would anyone do with only Paint and a mouse to use? Hmph. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, Scanning is generally better, except it makes it lighter.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Fires of the Sea. I've been working on it for the last week!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) UPDATE on Hollyfire's Tale. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I put something on your user page on accident. I just got rid of it. --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 00:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On TLOEI. Verminfate 05:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Update on The Conquest! I finally made an update on my fan fic. (Sorry it took so long) By the way, if you have any ideas on character names vermin, hares or Redwallers let me know. I could use some. Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Update Update on Zaira's Apolgue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oi! It's your turn for Veil's Legacy. We haven't even got halfway through yet! Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank You For Telling Me About Not Listing Triss In Books That I Have Read!--Fiona Fox 01:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Picture Yay, another piece of drawing done, here's the link Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I have a new fan-fic check my blogs! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Euthidia Vergu. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) My Fan Fic Is Out Hey Shielmaiden, My Fan Fic "High Queen Fiona, Last Of The Marlfoxes!!!!!" Is Out On My Blogs--Fiona Fox 16:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Where have you been? Or have I just not been on when you have? Whatever. Anyway, I've updated TLOEI. Bwahahaha! Verminfate 02:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Look at my fan-art pictures. What'd ya think of um? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 16:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Euthidia is did this morning (took my two HOURS!), Alrescha (or Sage) I threw together at the last moment, and with Thorn, I was just learning. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 16:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Can we talk? I spent about an hour and a half on here without anybody else. You get to pick the topic... Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 16:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Shieldmaiden? When are you going to archive you page for the 4th time? It's a bit lengthy... Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 16:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Darn! Then I archived my too early! Um, fav fan-fic, probably MTW2 or Southern Raiders. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 16:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Um, well, brainstorm ideas (this is what we do at school). Who do you want to die? Write down their death's cause, and find out about the reaction. Who do you want to get married? Do the same thing. Which kids? What villain? Where? Ask yourself all of these questions, and then just build on them. Also, if you ABSOUTLY cannot think of an idea, leave it alone for about a month. I did that with Fires of the Sea, and now I have a few ideas. If you're still at a loss, ask me again. I'll think of something, don't ye worry. Oh, and can you look at the dedications for the Shieldmaiden story? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 16:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Update on TLOEI! Bwahahahaha! Verminfate 23:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Heyheyheyhey! Don't forget, at the end of Outcast of Redwall Bryony said that she realised that Veil was truly bad(forgive the bad grammar).Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) D'you like my pic of Harrinda?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Update on TLOEI! Please don't tell Silverfalcon Pikehawk! And please don't kill me! Verminfate 03:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know if you've read it, but I updated my story recently. And I will update our story this week. Promise.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Haaaarrrrr! I though you wuz updatin' Veil's Legacy, me ole messmate? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Comment, reply, etc Well, yes, the animals in Redwall are pretty much human. I was, howver, more commenting on your female otter with long hair, and therefore your signature picture... But I think of Brian Jacques's animals as still having animal body proportions and physical characters (with, of course, them standing up), and not human ones (called "furries"; they're everywhere), which is what you seem to lean towards in your portrayal of animals (i.e. your signature really just looks like a furry person with an animal face, as opposed to an upright ottor, as Beatrix Potter would draw it). (Subject 2) Well... I dunno. I tried using my wikipedia account on wikia once and it didn't work. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 07:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Wel Sorry mate but I have to agree with her Update on A Swordmaid's Journey.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:57, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::I must apologise about the otter/sable thing. I've never actually seen a sable (even in a photo). And about the otter's long hair: I have never seen an otter with hair much longer than an inch or two (there not being such a thing as an angora otter), but that scarcely matters, as I was not critiquing you, I was asking whether you liked to portray animals like the ones in Redwall (that is: animals with human/human-like intelligence) with the body proportions (and certain features, including long hair on head, etc) of a human (along the lines of Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog) as opposed to that of an animal (like Peter Rabbit and the animals on certain cover art for the Redwall books). :-) Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 04:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) New service! Hey, I've now put a request thingy on my user page. Use it to ask for pictures or updates.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update Veil's Legacy. The names are an idea for another story- bags doing it!Emerlis Ligamenta 08:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On TLOEI. P.S. How do you like my user talk link? Verminfate You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! UPDATE! on the Shieldmaiden and Nightmoon. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Wha'd'ya think of mah siggy? Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:19, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I thought they manage to persuade her not to run and tell Harrinda, and that she's an otter, although it doesn't take her long to figure it out because there are no otter slaves in the palace. Then they decide to escape by pretending she is taking Jonte to be burned, and Marina follows along as an escort, obviously Jonte is tied and gagged, while Marina can't see anything and can't tell Muskfur that she's an otter. Then maybe they try to get in a boat and sail away, vowing that they would return someday, but they are almost caught. P.S. I won't warn you of any more updates unless you put it on my request list. Don't make the request a link. e.g. Veil's Legacy update, yoursighere. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, put it there anyways, I would like to have at least one request on me list. *sniffle* Please update!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) No. We didn't have anything. And you gotta sign up for the updates on me user page. One last time without the request, UPDATE. User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:06, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'The Conquest' --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw!! On Veil's Legacy.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Just a small correction I noticed that Chapter One of Book One of the Taggerung Quest had a small (but funny) mistake that you may want to fix: "...Her mother Fwirl, the greatest treewalloper since Jess Squirrel, drooped everything and ran..." The mistake (well, I think it's a mistake) being drooped as opposed to dropped... Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 20:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Huh, long time no talk, SM, update on the Shieldmaiden, it's Thorn's Tale. First fight in chapter 10! Oh, I own LB now, and I'm reading LP. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI. Bwahahaha! Verminfate You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! It's your turn. Update more.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 03:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) If'n yew care, Fires of the Sea is a direct sequel to Mossflower. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Update on the Shieldmaiden. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Shieldmaiden? This is the 130th message. You may archive now. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Please Notify me when you update your storys--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 22:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) The Update we've all been waiting for Moriel and Treil: Part...Something. Clockworthy Eulalia! 15:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC)